A KagSess Story
by monkeyface89
Summary: In this story Kagome is a shadow demon Narku is dead and there are some new chacaters in this story.Okay well this is not like the show’s format so you’ve been warned. Kagome kinda likes sessomaru and her friends figure it out and try to help the relation
1. kagome goes with Sessomaru

The Shess/Kag Story

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha's crew and the name Seto

Kagome – A shadow demon who can morph and get an animals abilities

Ko-tang – Kagome's twin brother who also is a shadow demon who has the same ability as Kagome.

Shell – Kagome's best friend. A shadow demon who has the same abilities as Ko-tang

Seto – Shell's twin brother who has everything Shell has

Bailey – Shell's little cousin also a shadow demon but can't morph

Narku – as dead as can be

Those are my new characters and changed charters

Well enjoy

Chapter one

" Umm…. Lord Shessomaru Rin is bored can we'" Rin was stopped by Jaken hitting her on the head with his staff. " Worthless human Lord Shessomaru doesn't have to deal with your boredom so shut up!" Jaken yelled in her face. Shessomaru turned around and kicked Jaken in the face. "Jaken I suggest you shut your trap" Shessomaru then turned around and asked," Rin what do you want to do?" Rin thought about and said Rin wants to see the pretty lady named Kagome again. Shessomaru sighed and said, " very well Rin we shall visit her next morning." As rin and Jaken fell asleep Shessomaru went up to the highest tree branch on the tallest tree a started thinking to himself.

" Ever since she saved Rin and showed everyone she is a full shadow demon Rin

Has started to like her but this Shessomaru has liked her since the first day we meet. With that he fell into a light sleep remembering when she saved Rin.

Flashback / dream

Narku laughed loudly at Shessomaru and said, " How cute the great demon lord of the west cares for a little human child KuKukukuku." He walked over to the cliff and dropped Rin in the big dark crack. Since Shessomaru was held down and couldn't do a thing as well as everyone else but all of a sudden a big black shadow blocked out the light and 3 teenage and one younger shadow demon appeared. Then Kagome blasted the man holing her down and disappeared under ground for a few minutes before appearing with Rin. The other had just been free and that's when everyone but the younger ones attacked and killed Narku leaving a evil soul in which one of Kagome's dementors eat it and returned to her mind. "Hi Rin," she said smiling before she changed into her human form.

In the morning with Kagome

" Shell, Seto, Kagome, Ko-tang, …. Jerkface wake up something's coming," whispered an impatient shadow demon. WACK Inuyasha smacked little bailey across the face causing Shell to wake up and send him flying. " Are you okay bailey?" Kagome said lazily, the little girl nodded and everyone soon was up. After a few minutes of stretching and fully waking up Inuyasha comes back from wherever he was blasted away to. Kagome went to see if he was okay and he blew up in her face. " This is all your fault Kagome, You just have to be a demon and you Had to bring your damn friends here to! I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

Three miles away

Shessomaru and his ward and servant were following Kagome's scent when he heard, " I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Rin stay her I'm going to bring her here instead Shessomaru said speeding off into the forest. When he got there he stayed silent and whacked as Kagome grew tears in her eyes and punched Inuyasha with some shadow energy causing him to faint. She fell to her knees and cried. That was when Sessomaru let his presence be none when he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and to make her stop crying. Kagome looked up to see two golden eyes full of concern.

"Oh hi Shessomaru-sama what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. " Rin wishes you to see her again," he said silently.

Shell, Seto, and Bailey snook away dragging a very ticked of brother being dragged. They knew Kagome liked Shessomaru and they thought Shessomaru atlases liked her and they hoped maybe they would him become good friends or maybe something more … well everyone but Ko-Tang.

"Well I'll ask my friends if we can go with you." She said smiling.

Kagome turned around to see a bight blue note. It said:

Kagome,

Sorry we had to leave something came up. Why don't you go with Shessomaru and we'll meet up with you laterBye!

Shell Seto Ko-tang Bailey

PS Go On With out Jackass

" Well shall we leave" Shessomaru said gesturing with his hand. Kagome nodded started to levitate above the ground and they took off.

Well I hoped you liked this I try and write soon please tells me how you like it! Bye!

Also thank you Kigirls and Kita for the reviews last time!


	2. kagome and Sessomaru meet up with Rin

The Sess/Kag Story

Disclaimer: Shessy not mine (So sad )

Thank you for reviewing inlovewithsessomaru and TheWildWin I did'nt think anyone would like it.

Chapter 2

Shessomaru went really slow on the way back to Rin and Jaken. He did'nt want to admit it but he really liked Kagome.

"Thanks for worrying about me back there Shessomaru," Kagome said."It was nothing I just wanted to make sure Rin's friend was okay nothing else," Shessomaru said in a coldless tone which made Kagome's smile turn into a frown.Damn it I just made her frown why counl'nt I just tell her that **I** wanted to make sure she was okay! he thought angery in his mind.

" My lord, Kagome I missed you guys so much," shouted a happy Rin. Shessomaru just nodded while Kagome smiled and Tickled

With Shell and the others

Bailey sat on a rock looking at the river next to it. Why must we stop she kept thinking, but Bailey was happy at thefact that inuyasha was'nt there.Shell Sat down next to Bailey and pulled her in her lap.Bailey smiled to herself, Shell was a cold hearted bitch who hurt anyone who bugged her she never showed any one emoitonNoone saw her cry,smile,laughtand be upset, only Bailey.

Shell looked down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. Little Bailey was smileing like there was no tomorrow, then Shell frowned she did'nt want Bailey to grow up and be cold like her.

She wanted Bailey to have at lease one good friend, someone who was like Kagome. A girl who could briten up her day by singing a weird song, or remebering little things like the day they frist met and celebrateing it. Shell was on a mission to find her little cusin who was like a daguter to her and finding her a good friend.

"Hey ladys how are you" broke both of them out of there thoughts to see ko-tang. He had two bowls of noddles and handed them to each girl before sitting on the ground below them.he saw that Shell wasn't in the mood for talking so he decided to just eat the noodles in his cup.

Kagome and Sessomaru

Normaly it would take Shessomaru 2 minutes to get back where he left Rin but with Kagome (She is'nt as fast him duh!)so it took 32 min to get there.

"Kagome You're here I'm so glad Shessomaru


	3. Writer's block

Hello anyone who reads this story I have only really got inlovewithsessomaru who has been reviewing. I really need help! I have the biggest writers block in my mind. Tell me what you think should happen next. I've been way to busy to even think of what should happen next but of course Shessomaru and Kagome will be going back to the castle while I have no clue what my other charters should do before they meet up again. Also please tell me what I you think of my charters and what I should do. I f some people tell me what I should and I might get a new chapter up soon.

Thanks

monkeyface89


	4. KoTang's memories

A Sess/Kag Story

By Monkeyface89

I no don't own inuyaha (isn't it sad)

Sorry I took so long to put this up wouldn't let me on my account

Chapter 3

As they silently walked Sesshomaru lead, rin was in the middle with Jaken and An&UN (not sure what the dragon's name.) and Kagome silently followed in the back of the group thinking silently. Sessomaru knew Kagome was upset with what the stupid Inu said to her earlier this morning so he didn't bother her. Finally after few hours they reached his castle it was huge, the marble walls could be seen for miles. Beautiful gardens with flowers of every type. Sessomaru smirked when he saw Kagome smiled at the beautiful serene. Rin ran into the garden and jaken left with the dragon leaving the two adults alone. "Welcome my lady to the castle of the moon." Kagome giggled and they both walked into the castle side by side not wanting to admit to themselves that they enjoyed being this close to each other.

Sessomaru stopped at a room next to his and across from rin's bedroom. "This will be your room for now I hope you enjoy your stay Kagome smiled sweetly and thanked him before going in and sliding the door. Kagome hoped on to bed (this isn't a futon it's a western bed) and fell asleep.

With Sessomaru

Sessomaru stood there from the balcony watching Rin running around in the fields with Jaken following her and yelling for her to slow down. As he left the room to go to the meeting with his soldiers to hear what as happen while he was traveling. He smiled to himself when he walked by Kagome's room and heard her whispered his name in her sleep. He would never admit it out loud but he really liked her and hoped she would want to say with him longer.

With Shell and her crew

Bailey and Seto where sleeping, Shell was meditating and Ko-Tang was just sitting and thinking about what his father said before he died for some reason he had been thinking about that night that he had made that promise.

Ko-Tang's memory

Kagome was sleeping in her father's arms while Ko-Tang silently followed right next to his father down the alley they finally became shadow demons but it took out his sister because she was so unselfish unlike him so was so bright and kind not cold and rude. They were almost home when a bunch of light demons attacked he tried to fight them off but there was to many and he was protecting his children at the same time. Kagome and Ko-Tang hide in the shadow watching in horror as the great lord of the shadows died. The light demons knew that the young kids had no idea how to use their powers and so they weren't a threat so they picked up the screaming kids and threw them into a Dumpster before leaving the area.

"Ko-Tang come here my son," their father whispered. Since Kagome was knocked out Ko-Tang sat her on the ground and walked over to his almost dead father. " My son you and your sister now own the land of the shadows we are able to travel in time but don't worry about that until later. Your sister will one day almost kill every human and demon because of some guy close to her will betray her.

Years later (still in flash back in his memories)

Since their mother (she's human) didn't want shadow demons in her house the twins had to an orphanage were they got the nickname double trouble twins. Every house they went to the family returned them in less than 6 days. KO-Tang and Kagome hated anyone who thought they could think that they were their parents. Then one day this strange man came with a cold hearted looking girl and a happy boy who looked like twins then it hit Kagome. "I know who you guys are!" shouted Kagome the man chuckled.

"Hey your Steve and seto and shell," Ko-Tang said happily. After talking to the owners of the orphanage they happily gave the double trouble twins to Steve. Over many years the two sets of twins became close and Ko-Tang and Kagome Became rulers of the shadow lands.

End of memory

Shell stopped meditating and sensed deep mood changes. She looked behind her to see Ko-Tang in deep thought. "You thinking about your fathers words aren't you?" she asked. He looked up and shook his head yes before he got down from the tree and sat next to her. "Why don't you give him a chance before you judge Sessomaru. He might be what she needs" Shell whispered to him before she got up to go to sleep next to Bailey. Ko-Tang thought, "you know she might be right be fore he left his spot to go to sleep.

With Inuyasha

Three Light demons approached the spot where the sulking, half-breed dog demon sat. "Helllloooo Inuyaaaaahsaaaa" the demons hissed. Before sucking his soul into a spirit bottle. His body then became their servant.

Hey people who are accurately reading this story I wanted to say sorry but I'm very busy and I **NEED** reviews! So if you are reading this and not reviewing please review I want to know what people think of my story and it helps the writer's block. Thanks to the person who acutely reviewed last time.


	5. Inuyasha meets Julia

A Sess/Kag Story

"Haha no one can stop now! I own Sessomaru! Snarling dogs and lawyers start chasing me Aw Shit! Fine I don't own him. Dogs still tackle me

Thanks to inuyasha1000000000 for the wonderful review and if someone says there suing the person that started the Tsunami, it wasn't me!

Sorry Kari konoko. Thank you for reviewing and sorry I didn't mention your name because I was in a rush when I finished it.

Also thank you inlovewithsessomaru for reviewing.

Chapter 4

A few days later Shell, Seto, Ko-Tang, and Bailey arrive at Sessomaru's castle. " Me lord, Lady Kagome's Friends have arrived should I go great them?" Asked Jaken. Kagome was walking into Sessomaru's study to tell him that Rin was going to her tutor when she heard Jaken.

" Really their here?" Kagome asked. He just nodded and Kagome squealed in delight before running to go see her friends. Ko-Tang was off in lala land when he tackled by his sister. " Hey What the Hell was that for!" he yelled at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes. "So Kagome are you just stand out there or you gonna let us in" Seto said jokingly. "Oh yeah sorry but that please come in and meet Sessomaru." Kagome said leading them in the castle.

Sessomaru heard footsteps approaching his study and so he decided to look busy.** Knock Knock **"Come in Kagome," he said in a bored tone. After awhile of talking Jaken came in and took the new guest to their rooms. Shell's room was a darker blue room with Japanese writhing all over the wall. Baileys was right next to Shell's. Her room was much lighter and colorful. It had a blood red bed and light blue walls. Ko-tang's room was green the bed was a lime green and the walls were more of a dark green color. Seto's was all black and silver.

With Inuyasha and the light demons

"Where am I" Inuyasha thought out loud to himself. You are in the lost world soon you will be know more and voice said from above. All of a sudden the bright blue, sunny sky turned dark Grey and the trees and flowers all died. "Help me!" a small child voice screamed Inuyasha turned around to see a small little peasant girl crying while this ugly, dark creature came after her. With his demon instincts he quickly killed the monster before it could even hurt the small child. Thank you" the little child, said. "Hey Kid what's your name, mine's Inuyasha" "It's Julia," she said smiling.

"So do you know where we are?" he asked her. "Yeah were in a place called soul-eating," she looked up to see an expression that said, tellme something I don't know and continued, " this is the place where a light demon would but a soul he they didn't want to eat someone's soul or, hey want to use a person's body as a puppet."

Inuyasha laughed "your kidding right light demons don't attack unless they need to there only enemies are shadow demons,"he said in a mocking tone at her. " wrong idiot light also attach people allies to shadow demons" "aw shit I knew I should never trust those damn shadow demons when they joined me!" He exclaimed. " I wouldn't talk bad about shadow demons you don't want to get on there bad side" Julia warned.

"Why are you going to tell them," He said taunting her. "Fine I warned you," she said stepping away from him. Inuyasha just laughed and counted to insult the race of demons. All of a sudden five strong looking demons appeared out of now where and all attacked Inuyasha. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HELLLLLPP MEEEEEEE!" inuyasha screamed be for a weird noise come from the forest and all the demons stopped attacking him. Inuyasha fell to the ground he was out cold.

Thank you so much for all your reviews I couldn't do this without your reviews I'll try really hard to write another chapter soon. I love fact that I got 3 reviews and I hope I get more next time. I'm also always open for ideas so it helps me a lot. Thank you again everyone who reads my story please Review! And Review! And Review! (Okay you can only review once per chapter but who cares)

Monkeyface89


End file.
